Through our previous genomic studies using human blood and atherosclerotic plaque tissue samples, we have identified a marker of atherosclerosis disease severity and a cholesterol-independent marker of statin treatment, which has been granted a use patent. We have also identified tristetraprolin zinc finger protein 36 (TTP) as a mediator of localized tissue inflammation important for inflammatory arthritis and atherosclerosis. With our current interest in p53, oxidative stress and metabolism, which can affect inflammation and atherosclerosis, we are pursuing studies to examine their effect on the immune system using in vivo models of cardiovascular diseases. For example, we are interested in examining the mechanisms by which oxygen homeostasis may affect cardiovascular disease processes such as atherosclerosis.